El sexo no es perfecto
by KAYAKO666
Summary: Detrás de Iván y Hyung-Soo hay una larga historia, pero tal vez al final de día puedan encontrar lo que están buscando juntos.


_Tres y contando, esta historia pertenece a mi autoreto "Cien historias sobre Rusia y Corea del Norte", no hay mucho que decir, esta historia es bastante cursi._

_Muchas gracias a quienes amablente me han leído, dejado review o agregado a favoritos en entregas anteriores, me ayudan mucho a seguir con esta pareja crack. _

_Me preguntaron si voy a seguir con "Días de Moscú" (otra historia sobre estos personajes), lo haré, espero este fin de semana tener terminado el siguiente capítulo._

**El sexo no es perfecto**

Despertó a medio día cuando un brazo ajeno accidentalmente golpeo su cara con fuerza, acabó por fruncir el ceño y alejarlo de mala gana.

Se levantó de la cama, el dueño del brazo esataba tan dormido que no se percató de su molestía; ambos estaban desnudos, su amante estaba cubierto tan pobremente por una sábana blanca de lino que podía ver cuan largas eran sus piernas, Iván aprovechó para admirar cuidadosamente los cardenales y mordidas que adornaban sus muslos, recuerdos de la noche anterior que habían compartido.

El rostro de su compañero estaba cubierto por marañas de cabello negro, Iván se reclinó hacia él y retiró su cabellera para depositar un beso en su mejilla, no deseaba despertarle, pese a lo mucho que deseaba continuar disfrutando de su piel contra la suya, de la forma en que aquel cuerpo se movia salvajemente o de aquellos gritos descarados que le pedían más o entonaban su nombre como parte del himno más lascivo.

Pero no, eso podía esperar.

No se molestó en vestirse, ¿Para qué? Sino estaban más que ellos dos en casa y probablemente más tarde volvería a deshacerse de sus prendas con rapidez y descaro, algo que venían necesitando desde hace mucho tiempo.

Sexo sin prisas, sin culpa, sin todas aquellas porquerías que siempre habían rodeado su relación.

Fue hasta la ventana y abrió las cortinas de par en par, hacía un día excepcionalmente bello pese al frío. Eran principios de diciembre y la nieve había cubierto por entero la tierra sus alrededores, los árboles tenían un encanto único cubiertos de aquel manto blando, la nieve brillaba al sol como pequeños diamentes.

Mucho podían odiar el invierno, pero no Iván Braginski.

Volvió el rostro hacia su amante, este se agitó en la cama, sus manos se movían como si buscara su calor.

Im Hyung-Soo, él era cálido de muchas formas: ardiente y feroz como el verano cuando hacían el amor o cuando defendía lo que creía, gentil y acogedor como la primavera cuando compartían una broma o pasaban el tiempo sin más que hacerse compañía mutamente.

Recordaba a Hyung-Soo en el pasado, esa asustadiza nación que había caído en sus manos tras el trágico final de la segunda guerra, en aquellos días él era como el otoño, frío y melancólico.

Tambien recordaba muy bien la primera vez que había hecho suyo su cuerpo. Hyung-Soo acababa de ser llevado a Moscú y él había bebido tanto vodka, pues su resistencia no era infinita, que había perdido noción de si mismo; lo había encontrado aseando su habitación, había sido cosa de un instante tenerlo en el piso, con la ropa hecha jirones llorando y rogando que se detuviera.

No había sido la mejor forma de empezar una relación.

Eran maestro y alumno, Iván procuraba enseñarle de las peores formas y Hyung-Soo se limitaba a acatar las órdenes como un ratoncito asustado.

Hasta que aprendió a rebelarse.

Volvió nuevamente su mirada hacia el exterior, pensaba que podrían sacar el auto y visitar Moscú (aunque Hyung-Soo aseguraría que podía visitarlo sin salir de casa), la temporada invernal del ballet bolshoi comenzaba y el estaba ansioso, como cada año de ver "El cascanueces".

Buscó su bata café y se la colocó, antes de partir sería necesario tomar una buena comida, así que salió silenciosamente de la habitación rumbo a la cocina.

Iván había sido un hombre de muchos amantes y pocos amores, de los cuales apenas un par era digno de sus recuerdos.

Fue amante y pareja de Yao Wang, pero aquel amor tenía tanto de un arreglo político que poco a poco fue muriendo. Amaba tanto a ese hombre como desconfiaba de él, Yao era un viejo zorro astuto que muchas veces parecía más interesado en el poder que era capaz de cualquier cosa. Iván no podía negar que era tan ambicioso como Yao, pero ¿Qué sentido tenía dormir con alguien que te traicionaría a la primera oportunidad o al que tú le harías lo mismo?

También estaba Alfred Jones, cada noche que compartieron era un violento huracán, el sexo más violento y desenfrenado que Iván jamás conoció; sentía tanta pasión por él que creyó que iba a enloquecer. Era prohibido, era salvaje, era la pura locura.

Pero apenas lo días de la Guerra Fría fueron apagandose, la novedad en su amor hizo lo mismo. Lo suyo había sido un incendio devastador que se había apagado muy pronto.

Y entre esas y otras más historia, había estado su extraño y fiel alumno: un amante ocasional y secretamente celoso, que en verdad se había enamorado de él.

Pero Hyung-Soo nunca había tenido la pretención de ganarse su corazón, era demasido orgulloso para aceptarse enamorado, sin embargo, sin que Iván lo pidiera, él estaba ahí, a veces animándole, a veces retandole o burlandose con sus cínicos comentarios, otras tantas usando sus modos gatunos para seducirle.

E Iván caía porque su alumno era el amante perfecto, jamás le decía que lo amaba, jamás le pedía amor. Nunca tenía que llevarlo a la cama para contentarle, podían hacer follar como locos en cualquier parte por más extraña que fuera y parecía funcionar para ambos. Era tan perfecto que Iván empezó a amarlo.

-Así que ahí estas, Braginski, por un momento pensé que te encontraría alegre y desnudo corriendo allá afuera, porque ese tiempo de cosas son las que hacen los rusos, ¿No? -Hyung apareció en el marco de la puerta de la cocina, llevaba una de las camisas de Iván que le quedaba encantadoramente bien.

-Da -le siguió la corriente- también gustados de golpear a otros con sartenes -le dijo mientras le amenzaba con la sarten que usaría para freír los huevos que comerían.

-Pensé que esa era tradición húngara.

-Me la copió.

No iba a ser intención del extraño norcoreano dejarle cocinar en paz, fue hasta a él y le abrazó, Iván encontraba adoraba la forma en que Hyung-Soo se paraba de puntas para besarle.

-¿Ballet y sexo esta noche? Sino me llevas a ver por onceava vez "El cascanueces" creo que pensaré que algo anda mal entre nosotros.

-Sólo si cierras tu bocota después de la función.

-¡Las cosas que debe hacer uno por amor!

Resultaría siempre que ambos eran complicados, que estaban demasiado rotos y aun sin importar aquello, Iván Braginski se sentía feliz de poder amar a aquel hombre.


End file.
